batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broker
Sherman Fine, also known as The Broker, provides hideouts and secret lairs for Gotham City's criminals at a monetary price. He's found places for the Joker, Catwoman, Mad Hatter and others. Unlike other villains, his main enemy is Batman's partner, Robin. History ''Gotham City Sirens'' In Gotham City Sirens #1, he appears at the Gotham City Shelter for Cats and Dogs, the Broker is selling the place to Catwoman. She takes it and he then gets a phone call from the Mad Hatter about a new place. In Gotham City Sirens #10, he appears in a flashback where the Sirens see their hideout, think of the Broker, yet they concentrated on the problem caused by a low-time villain named Doctor Aesop. In Gotham City Sirens #19, Talia al Ghul continues trying to convince Zatanna that Catwoman's knowledge of Batman's identity should be erased. When Zatanna refuses, Talia fires missiles at Catwoman's home and blows it up. Later, the Broker finds the gals a new home: the closed Gotham County Arboretum. ''Batman: Streets of Gotham'' In Batman: Streets of Gotham#4, The Broker has also dealt with Warren White before he became the Great White Shark. The Broker acts on Black Mask's behalf to recruit Great White to join Black Mask's gang. The Broker even tries to enlist Victor Zsasz into Black Mask's enterprise. When Batman came to the Broker and asked him what he was doing, he told the truth and said that he was also trying to track down Zsasz. Batman left him, yet the Broker got contact with Zsasz and recruited him for Black Mask's purposes. In Batman: Streets of Gotham #12, Jenna Duffy is requested by a new villain that goes by the name of the Director. This business is handled by her partner, the Broker. Her job is to fill a stage with death traps, and Batman will be the main actor who dies while the Director films it all. She finishes and tries to leave, but is ambushed by the director's goons. In Batman: Streets of Gotham #13, Duffy makes a huge discovery that not only will Batman die on the stage, but herself as well. She escapes with her life and Batman easily defeats the Director on his own stage. She tells Batman about her abduction, her forced labor, and the attempt to kill her. Batman tells her to leave Gotham, but as she found work in Keystone again, the Broker called and persuaded her to come work for him with Mr. Freeze back in Gotham. In Other Media ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Broker is seen in the 3rd digital comics of Arkham City. He is one of the villains that came up when Batman had tried to find the Riddler and uncover what his plans were. The Broker is known for his ties with Riddler. He doesn't appear in the game but is in Arkham City selling buildings as confirmed in Zsasz's lair where there is a pile of cards with the Broker written on them. Scanning them answers a riddle and unlocks an Arkham City Story about the Broker's activities. The Broker also sold Ratcatcher a building in Arkham City, as seen in Ratcather's story. Also in the Scarecrow's boat, Scarecrow has a notice from Falcone's Shipping, and says that 'Mr. Fine' will give all that you require, which shows that the Broker is working for Falcone and Scarecrow. Category:Villains